Podrick Payn
3 4 5 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Die Länder der Nacht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Der Eiserne Thron" |Erschienen in = 34 Episoden (siehe unten) |Titel = Ser |Beiname = Pod |Status = Am Leben |Fraktion = Haus Payn Königsgarde Tyrion Lennister Brienne von Tarth |Familie = Ilyn Payn - entfernter Cousin |Dargestellt von = Daniel Portman |Sprecher = Karim El-Kammouchi |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Podrick Payn) }} Podrick Payn (im Original:'' Podrick Payne'') oder auch nur Pod genannt, ist ein Nebencharakter der ab der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones auftritt. Er wird von Daniel Portman gespielt und taucht in der Folge "Die Länder der Nacht" erstmalig auf. Insgesamt ist er der Knappe von Tyrion Lennister und später der von Brienne von Tarth. In der Serie Biographie Podrick Payn ist ein entfernter Cousin des Ritters Ilyn Payn und diente im Krieg der fünf Könige einem Ritter namens Lorimer, welcher betrunken einen Schinken stahl und dafür aufgehängt wurde. Als Tywin Lennister Podricks Nachnamen hörte, ließ er ihn begnadigen und schickte ihn nach Königsmund, wo er als Knappe von Tyrion Lennister dienen sollte. Staffel 2 Podrick wird Tyrion Lennister als Knappe zugeteilt. Er ist ein schüchterner Junge, der kaum spricht, aber alle seine Aufgaben zur Zufriedenheit von Tyrion erledigt. In der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser kämpft er an der Seite von Tyrion. Als ein Königsgardist während der Schlacht versucht, Tyrion zu töten, gelingt es Podrick, dies zu verhindern, indem er eine Lanze durch den Kopf des Gardisten stößt. Bis zum Ende der Schlacht weicht Podrick dem verwundeten, am Boden liegenden Tyrion nicht von der Seite. Podrick wird neben Varys und Bronn zu einer der wenigen Vertrauten Tyrions und weiß um Shaes und Tyrions Verhältnis. Staffel 3 Podrick bleibt weiterhin in Diensten von Tyrion, wenngleich Tyrion seine bisherige Machtstellung verloren hat. In Kleinfingers Bordell holt er zusammen mit Tyrion die Bücher des Meister der Münze ab. Als Geschenk der Rettung in der Schwarzwasserbucht bezahlt Tyrion drei Prostituierte, die Pods Jungfräulichkeit nehmen sollen. Später kehrt Podrick in den roten Bergfried mit dem Geld zurück und erzählt, dass die Frauen das Geld nicht wollten. Ros erklärte Varys später, dass es schwierig zu beschreiben sei, was Podrick mit den Huren gemacht hätte. Weiterhin bleibt Podrick in den Diensten von Tyrion und ist bei zahlreichen Treffen mit hohen Persönlichkeiten anwesend. Staffel 4 300px|thumb|Gemeinsam warten Sie auf die Ankunft von Oberyn Als Doran Martell in Königsmund erwartet wird, kann Podrick die Banner der kommenden Fürsten deuten. Er ist im Bordell von Petyr Baelish anwesend, als Tyrion dort den Prinzen Oberyn Martell und dessen Mätresse Ellaria Sand entdeckt. Selbst nachdem Tyrion des Mordes an Joffrey Baratheon auf dessen Hochzeit beschuldigt wird, bleibt Podrick loyal. Er weigert sich, Tyrion vor Gericht zu belasten und im Gegenzug zum Ritter geschlagen zu werden. Darüber hinaus informiert er den Lennister über die Vorbereitungen der Gerichtsverhandlungen. Tyrion sorgt über seinen Bruder Jaime Lennister daraufhin dafür, dass Podrick unbeschadet die Stadt verlassen kann. Er reist fortan mit Brienne von Tarth auf der Suche nach Sansa Stark. Während der Reise hat Podrick Schwierigkeiten mit dem Reiten eines Pferdes und erweißt sich als Knappe, der keinerlei Fähigkeiten im Kämpfen mit einer Waffe besitzt. In einer Taverne, in der Heiße Pastete arbeitet, erfahren sie von dem Jungen, dass Arya Stark noch lebt und sie mit dem Bluthund unterwegs sei. Podrick rät Brienne zur Hohenehr zu reiten, da dort die letzte lebende Verwandte von Catelyn Stark, Lysa Arryn, leben würde, die seit dem Tod ihres Gemahls die Lennisters verabscheuen würde. Auf dem Weg zur Burg treffen sie auf Sandor Clegane und Arya Stark. Clegane, der wegen Briennes Schwert davon überzeugt ist, dass Brienne im Dienste der Lennisters stünde, fordert sie zu einem Duell heraus. Brienne gewinnt das Duell, doch Arya konnte während dem Kampf fliehen. Staffel 5 Für ihre weitere Reise schlägt Podrick vor, zur Schwarzen Festung zu laufen, da dort Jon Schnee, die einzig verbliebene Verbindung zu den Starks, leben würde. In einem Gasthaus kann Podrick Kleinfinger und Sansa Stark identifizieren. right|250px Brienne bietet Sansa ihre Hilfe an, wird jedoch von Baelish und Sansa abgewiesen, da Brienne schon nicht Renly oder Catelyn retten konnte. Baelish erbittet, dass die beiden im Gasthaus verweilen sollen, um ihm nicht weiter zu folgen. Podrick stiehlt zwei Pferde von Kleinfingers Geleitschaft und Brienne und Podrick setzen nach einem Kampf mit den Rittern des Grünen Tals die Verfolgung fort. Nachdem Sansa Stark Maidengraben erreichte, wurde Brienne klar, dass sich die Gruppe auf dem Weg nach Winterfell befand. In einem Lager erzählte Brienne, wie sie in Renlys Königsgarde kam. Sie entschloss sich von nun an Podrick das Kämpfen mit dem Schwert zu lehren. Vor Winterfell lassen sich Brienne und Podrick in einem Gasthaus nieder. Falls Sansa eine Kerze im hohen und zerfallenen Turm von Winterfell anzündet, so würde Brienne eingreifen und die Prinzessin retten. Die Wirtin des Gasthauses soll in Winterfell die Nachricht an Sansa Stark weiterleiten. Die Tage beobachten Podrick und Brienne den Turm. Als es zur Schlacht um Winterfell zwischen den Boltons und Stannis Baratheons Armee kommt, ergreift Brienne das Schwert und zieht fort, um sich Stannis zu stellen. Auch Podrick folgt ihr in dem Moment, als Sansa die Kerze im Turm anzündet. Staffel 6 Zusammen mit Brienne trifft er auf die flüchtende Sansa Stark und Theon Graufreud. Nach einem Kampf mit mehreren Rittern des Hauses Bolton nimmt Sansa Briennes Schwur, diese zu beschützen, an. Brienne trifft mit Podrick in Schnellwasser ein und übergibt Brynden Tully Sansas Nachricht. Doch er weist ihren Hilferuf zurück, da er niemals sein Zuhause aufgeben werde. Durch eine List wird die Festung ohne Kampf eingenommen. Als Brienne und Podrick in einem kleinen Ruderboot, leise und in der Dämmerung, von Schnellwasser fliehen, werden sie von Jaime von der Burg aus beobachtet. Staffel 7 thumb|300px|Brienne übt mit PodrickZurück auf Winterfell trainiert Podrick im Hof mit Brienne Schwertkampf. Als Arya, Sansa und Bran gemeinsam in Winterfell spazieren, werden sie von Podrick und Brienne beobachtet. Podrick meint zu Brienne, sie dürfe stolz auf sich sein, ihren Eid gegenüber Catelyn Stark gehalten zu haben. Brienne glaubt jedoch nicht, dieses Lob verdient zu haben und als Podrick sie wieder mit "Mylady" anspricht, will sie ihn erst verbessern, lässt es dann aber doch. Beim gemeinsamen Üben landet Podrick konstant im Schnee. Immer wieder richtet er sich auf, nur um von Brienne nach einem Schlag wieder umgehauen zu werden. Sie werden von Arya Stark unterbrochen und Arya fordert Brienne zu einem Übungskampf heraus. Beeindruckt beobachtet Podrick den Kampf der beiden. Gemeinsam mit Brienne ist Podrick bereits vor Jon Schnee und seiner Delegation in Königsmund eingetroffen und wird von Bronn zu ihnen gebracht. Podrick und Tyrion treffen aufeinander und sind glücklich, dass der jeweils andere noch lebt. Bronn unterbricht das Gespräch und meint nur, dass "er (Podrick) seine Zaubernudel noch später lutschen kann". thumb|300px|Die "Helden der Schwarzwasserbucht" sind wiedervereintTyrion, Bronn und Podrick unterhalten sich, woraufhin Tyrion sie als Helden der Schwarzwasserbucht betitelt. Podrick nennt Tyrion Mylord, doch Tyrion meint, dass er kein Lord mehr sei. Er soll sich den Titel für Bronn vom Schwarzwasser aufsparen. Tyrion bietet Bronn einen Seitenwechsel an und verweist auf sein altes Angebot, dass er ihm das doppelte zahlen würde. Varys will wissen, wovon er das doppelte bezahlen würde. Tyrion fährt fort, dass Bronn sich in Gefahr bringen würde. Bronn allerdings würde sich nicht in Gefahr bringen, sondern Tyrion. Er hat zwei Verräter nach Königsmund gebracht und wenn sie will, könne sie ihre Köpfe abschlagen lassen und dies alles nur mit der Hilfe von Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser. Tyrion antwortet nur, dass es schön sei Bronn wieder zu sehen, was Bronn bestätigt. In der Drachengrube angekommen überredet Bronn Podrick mit ihm etwas trinken zu gehen und die beiden verlassen das Geschehen. Staffel 8 Podrick trainiert mit einigen Soldaten vor der Burg von Winterfell und bereitet sich auf die Ankunft der Weißen Wanderer vor. Dank dem Training mit Brienne ist er ein Soldat geworden, der gut mit dem Schwert umgehen kann. Später gesellen sich Podrick und Brienne zu Jaime und Tyrion. Sie trinken und reden dabei miteinander. Später kommen noch Ser Davos und Tormund dazu. Jaime schlägt Brienne zum Ritter und alle applaudieren ihr. Später stimmt Podrick das Lied "Jenne von Altsteinen" an, als wenig später die drei Hornstöße zu hören sind, die die Ankunft der Weißen Wanderer signalisieren. Alle bereiten sich auf die Schlacht, darunter auch Podrick. Er steht gemeinsam mit Ser Jaime und Ser Brienne an der Front. Als die Armee der Untoten angreift und die Lebenden immer weiter zurückdrängt, müssen sie ins Innere der Burg zurückkehren. Dort werden Podrick, Brienne und Jaime immer weiter an die Wand zurückgedrängt und müssen mehrere Wiedergänger abwehren, bis schließlich Arya Stark den Nachtkönig töten kann, wodurch alle Wiedergänger zerfallen. 300px|thumb|Podrick und die anderen spielen ein Trinkspiel Podrick ist bei der Bestattung der Toten und der darauffolgenden Feier anwesend. Auf der Feier spielt er mit Brienne, Tyrion und Jaime ein Trinkspiel, bei dem sie gegenseitig Behauptungen über sich aufstellen. Nach einer unangenehmen Frage von Tyrion bricht Brienne das Spiel ab und verlässt den Tisch. Podrick dreht sich um und sieht dabei ein Dienstmädchen, welches ihren Blick auf Podrick gerichtet hat. Später gesellt sich noch ein zweites Mädchen dazu und sie amüsieren sich. Nachdem Bran Stark zum König gewählt wurde, wird Podrick zum Ritter geschlagen. Er tritt ebenfalls der Königsgarde bei, die von Brienne angeführt wird. Podrick begleitet Bran zur ersten Sitzung des neuen Kleinen Rats und holt ihn später wieder ab. Auftritte Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Podrick Payne fr:Podrick Payne it:Podrick Payne pl:Podrick Payne ru:Подрик Пейн Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Westlande) Podrick, Payn Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete des Hauses Lennister Kategorie:Knappen Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Königsgarde Kategorie:Ritter